


Mending of Damaged Minds

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Hollingsworth III has no control of his life and always has to lash out. Drew Torres realizes he can teach Miles how to take control of his life. Softcore dom/sub themes, daddy issues. Rated M. Character study, lots of sexual content. Unrepentant Porn-with-plot. AU starting from Basket Case 13x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Take a shower, you're going to hell \o/ Okay, it's not that bad, I promise! It's actually much more sweet than sexual.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sex, dom/sub, mentions of PTSD, daddy issues.

**Mending of Damage Minds**

_Part 1_

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy," Miles said, reassuring Drew that tonight would be fine. That nothing would happen. A lie. A beautiful and hilarious lie. Drew would do anything to suck up to his father. But, tonight would end in a grand joke when Drew saw the "Gotcha Sucker" spread across the poster that Miles had convinced him to print out.

"Alright, good. I'll be back later to drop off the materials," Drew said, giving Miles a pat on the shoulder. Drew smiled at him as he turned away to do the job 'his father' had requested for him to do. But that smile did him in.

" _Ah, fuck,_ " Miles thought as his knees went weak. Drew's smile was something. Reassuring. Validating. A smile of good faith. Suddenly, he didn't want to fuck over Drew and get him into trouble with his dad. This feeling of giddiness at another guy's smile was not natural.

His reverie was broken as Winston arrived behind him. "He bought it?" his short, trusty sidekick asked.

It took every ounce of his will power to not laugh and say "the things he'd do for my dad." It was how things were supposed to go. The universe willed that he be the screw up that ruined his father and be proud of it. But this time, just this time, he was going to hold back. So he said the only thing he could.

"Nah, he didn't. He was insistent that it just be a guys night."

"Umm, that sounds creepy. Want me to come along?" Winston asked with a hint of concern.

"Nah, no need. You have better things to do I'm sure. That English assignment after all wasn't really a lie."

That had been this afternoon, and now he was in the living room at home where the conflict had occurred this morning. His father didn't trust him to be home alone. Never really trusted or respected him.

"Thought it'd be a good idea to give you some back-up," his father had said. Back-up… more like babysitter. Not the worst of fates, but his father's lack of faith in him is what made him furious. But fine, he'd deal. There was that paper after all.

But what set him off was the smug look on Drew's face as he said, "If you're good, I might even let you stay up till 12."

Then he had stewed and plotted and planned to take Drew down. And then, when everything was going fine, he bailed. The great Miles Hollingsworth III, true and utter disappointment in all things, had done the impossible in making the choice to not screw someone over. And why?

Who can say? All he knew was that his knees went weak at Drew's smile. And he didn't know why. The smile made him feel good, made him feel validated. And, with a flash of distaste, that smile made him feel better than Maya ever did. Did that make him gay? He was not against it, but it seemed a stretch. Not as if he popped a boner from that smile. But he had kissed a guy before and he was not repulsed. A question for another time as he was about to indulge in quite the opposite with Maya.

That plan crashed to a halt within moments as he got a cancellation text from her. "Sorry, we'll have to see where skinny dipping goes some other time. Family stuff."

"Just great," he muttered. Now he was alone and had even less interest in that English paper.

Porn it is. Might as well get at least some sexual relief tonight. Would be a good chance to figure out the whole gay thing too.

* * *

Drew was furious. Utterly furious. He had spent hour – HOURS! – slaving over getting these posters printed. He was already upset about the situation with Clare. He couldn't really blame her as she did have a boyfriend, but they had something going on between the two of them during all their hours in the student council offices. He knew she felt something but she was allowing Eli to drag her down.

But that was just the cake as Miles' stunt was the icing that sent him over the edge. It was a perfect place to direct his fury. God knows the spoiled brat deserved it. He was certainly throwing a party or with his girlfriend. Why else would he go to such efforts to piss him off for the night?

So he barged into Hollingsworth manor in a rush. No party, he noted. No one else would be home either from what Mr. Hollingsworth had told him. So it was just Miles - if he had bothered to stay home. The living room was certainly messy enough to indicate that the younger teen had been home recently, and he heard faint noises coming from the back of the house where he knew the bedrooms were. He didn't care if he had the right to go back there and darted for the door where he heard life.

He opened the door without knocking, not wanting to give Miles time to hide whatever he tricked Drew for - probably that girlfriend his father mentioned. And he was met with the sight of Miles jerking off to porn. Gay porn.

* * *

_"So, alone for the night,"_ Miles thought as he settled into bed with his laptop next to him. You know, it hadn't been that bad. It had been ages since he just did nothing and spent time alone to relax. Now that his father had left him alone for one night, he could sit back and experience the joys of life. Food, stolen alcohol and porn.

He had thought about it and was like "sure, why not." He was going to watch gay porn for the first time. Homosexuality was not a thought that had escaped him as he was a fair guy and was more than willing to note when he thought a guy was hot. And he hadn't been repulsed when Tristan kissed him in Paris; in fact, he felt bad for the guy and went along with it so he wouldn't feel like he had kissed an unwilling victim.

So now here he was. Well fed, slightly tipsy and playing with his penis. It wasn't a bad experience at all. In fact, watching this young blonde guy fit a penis that was much too large into his mouth was kind of enticing. It didn't escape him that the platinum-haired guy - a twink he thinks they're called but is not too well versed in gay culture - looks similar enough to Tristan but more porn faux-perfect. He might have to mention this one day.

But it was a good scene. He was glad to find that he wasn't displeased by the video. The more options for sex the better! So he laid back to enjoy it, and as his eyes closed and as he was reaching the first traces of an orgasm he heard a voice.

"Wow," he heard words stretched out in shock. Miles' eyes darted open to where Drew stood in his yellow as a lemon shirt with the sexy v-neck. Part of him wanted to scream like a little girl as people did when they were caught watching porn on tv. Or Winston. But he didn't.

He moaned at the memory of Drew's smile back at school that afternoon. The validation really turned him on in a way he hadn't felt before. The thought of messing with Drew did too.

So he looked Drew directly in the eyes and finished off, tongue flicking over his lips and only breaking the gaze to close his eyes with pleasure as he orgasmed. He left no doubt that everything he just did was a show for Drew.

Drew stood there, mouth wide open in shock.

* * *

This was not what he expected. He kind of expected Miles to be in there doing drugs. Maybe, just maybe having sex with a girl. But baby-playboy Miles Hollingsworth III jacking off to gay porn was not on the list. Much less the younger teen finishing off with his gaze piercing into him as he moaned something resembling 'Drew.'

Totally not expected.

"Umm, we need to talk," Drew managed as he found his composure.

"You want some of this?" Miles asked seductively, indicating a spot next to him in the bed.

Drew shook his head. Not angry, but not caring for any of this nonsense. "We need to talk. Living room. Now."

"Nah, I'd really rather stay here."

"Clean up," Drew countered indicating the mess of cum on Miles body. "Then meet me in the living room. Or I tell your dad about that porn you were watching."

That shut Miles up good. "Fine," he muttered through a glare.

Drew waited in the living room. He knew that the threat would make Miles rush. Guys always panicked when you threatened to 'out' them. Maybe he could keep Miles under control with this threat.

It took two minutes, but Miles arrived and took a seat on the couch next to Drew. They were quiet for a moment before Drew spoke.

"Explain."

"Well I was hor-"

"Not that. Your scheme. Whatever the fuck made you send me on a wild goose chase all day."

"Oh, I just wanted to piss you off and throw a party. Well, piss my dad off and get you in trouble," Miles explained.

"Hmph. I assumed. What made you stop?"

Miles froze at that.

"Come on, out with it."

Miles was playing with his hands while he responded, for the first time tonight his eyes were not digging into Drew's. "You smiled at me."

Drew was mildly confused, but that didn't stop the first thought in his mind from being spoken. "I know I have a nice smile, but didn't realize it was capable of world peace – or better known as making Miles Hollingsworth behave."

Miles laughed. "You really wanna know? Fine. The way you smiled at me felt good. You trusted me. You had faith in me. I don't remember the last time I felt that from someone."

"Oh," Drew said. "And that made you jack off towards me?"

"Oh, that was just to fuck with you."

"And the gay porn?"

"... You might have played a part in that."

"Really, now?" Drew said with a smirk.

"Don't get all cocky. You're not the first guy to make me feel something... though you were the first to make me want to watch gay porn."

"Eh, I'll take the compliment."

"Look, it's really important that you don't tell my dad about this."

"Don't worry," Drew said reassuringly as he clasped a hand on Miles's shoulder. "I didn't actually plan to out you, I've done enough bad things in that category."

Miles was still for a moment before nodding in understanding. Drew felt Miles' body relax at the touch.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Miles broke the silence. "I like it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Touch me. I don't know why, but you seem to care about me. It makes me feel good."

"Ohhhh." Drew's mind was reeling now. This was not how he expected guys night to go.

Miles was scooting closer now. "Touch me again."

"Whoa, Miles!" Drew exclaimed, before relaxing. Miles was not a real threat to him. Drew knew he was in charge. "I'm not going to just touch you. That feels wrong."

"Please. I don't remember the last time I felt so happy until today. When you smiled at me... I just felt... I don't know what I felt. It felt right."

Drew exhaled a slow breath as he complied, awkwardly resting his hands onto Miles. Then sat stock-still in shock as Miles collapsed on him and embraced him in a tight hug. This just got weird. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah. This might sound weird, but it's nice to have someone in charge of me who cares. I don't remember the last time my dad gave a fuck about me more than his career."

"Daddy-issues. Got it."

Miles froze, then left the embrace. "Don't ever say that again. You don't know what it's like to have a father who hates you. You don't know what it's like to have no control of your life. What school I go to, what I do with any given night, what I do with my future. I can't take it. You don't understand!"

Drew nodded in acknowledgment of what Miles said. He did understand. And it made him feel good as Miles melted back into him at the validation that nod carried.

Then Drew spoke. "It's rarer these days. But I understand. I may have written it off, but I know what it's like to not be in control. I spent a lot of time last year not knowing if I would be killed. I woke up at night screaming with nightmares of being shot. It took a while but I am getting by now. I still feel it sometimes. The terror. The thoughts of death and not being in control of anything.

"I… I didn't know," Miles replied.

"I try to get past it... every day. That's why I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Take control of your life."

"How's that? Gonna kill my dad?"

"No, I'm going to teach you how to not give a fuck about him. You only need to care about yourself."

"Colour me skeptical," Miles replied drolly.

"For real though. This is something Bianca and I did to help me. Do you trust me?" Drew asked earnestly, putting a hand on Miles' leg.

Miles shivered at the contact. "Yes. I don't know why, but yes."

"Good," Drew said. "I know just the way to teach you how to take charge of your life. First, we strip you of all your control - then we teach you how to use it."

"And how's that?" Miles replied, only to be silenced by a kiss as he was pushed to the couch as Drew's body fell over his. It was the most fantastic make out session he had experienced. Any doubt of his pure heterosexuality was erased more quickly than any amount of gay porn could. As the older guy's body pressed into his he wanted nothing more than to melt into it.

"While this is enjoyable," Miles began, breaking their kiss, "how is this going to teach me to take control of my life?"

"I'm going to break you. Make you mine. Make you want to spend every last moment pleasing me. And when you have nothing else, I'm going to give you all the control you could possibly imagine." Drew's voice was husky in his ear between wet nips at his neck.

"I... I think that makes me horny," is all Miles could say in response.

Then Drew's eyes met his seriously. "Are you okay with this? Say the word and we stop. Instantly, at any time."

"Yes."

"This is where you say 'yes, sir,'" Drew corrected.

"Really?" Miles couldn't help but counter.

"Nah, but it helps." And the kissing continued, this time Drew taking even more control. Drew's lips were on his and he was melting into it. It was different kissing him. Usually with girls he was the one in charge, but with Drew it felt different. Instead of him kissing someone, someone was kissing him. And it felt exhilarating as someone's desire for him drove them to mash their lips into his. He felt wanted.

It ended all too soon as Drew pulled off of him. "This is all an act. I want you to know this."

"What is?"

"What we're doing here. We may be acting out this dom/sub stuff, but it's not real. It's to help us both through our problems."

"I understand. Is it okay if I enjoy it?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Drew said in a laugh, returning to the kissing. Miles couldn't hold back his groan as Drew's hand entwined in his hair and roughly pulled his head back to bare his neck for Drew's lips. Miles moaned at the sensation in a way not at all dissimilar from that of his orgasm a short while ago.

"How far do you want to take this tonight?" Drew asked as he nipped at his neck.

"I'm not one for boundaries," Miles bragged.

"I was hoping you'd say that, but we'll take it slowly," Drew promised as his nipping went to Miles' ears. Drew re-positioned himself on Miles and the younger teen jerked, though not in displeasure, as he felt Drew's cock rub against him through their clothing. Miles trembled as Drew whispered in his ear. "You're going to suck my dick tonight, right?"

Miles' couldn't think another thought other than 'yes!', so he cried it in Drew's ears. He trusted Drew and he let go.

As Miles cried 'yes!' in his ear, Drew felt a rush he had never felt before. He knew with acting out domination came a rush of energy, but this was amazing. He just wanted to take control of Miles and please the younger guy under his command. He had never been so turned on in his life than when he was snaking his tongue into Miles mouth as both of their hands felt each other's bodies.

Drew pulled back to look at Miles who made no efforts to hide that he was a sweaty, horny mess. "You ready for this?" Drew asked him.

Miles nodded, slightly nervously, Drew noted.

"You're nervous. Don't be ashamed," he added as Miles' face fell. "The point of this is teaching you to let go, but if you ever need me to slow down or stop – we stop."

Miles nodded, more confidently this time.

Drew relaxed next to Miles for a moment, then spoke. "Well, go ahead," he said indicating towards his lap. "Serve me, and I'll take control when it's time." Miles reached a tentative hand forward to grab at Drew's cock through his pants and he grunted at the contact. Drew would be lying if the nervous shaking in Miles' hand didn't turn him on.

He would give Miles control for a bit and let him explore the situation – before taking all of it and showing him how to let go of his burdens.

So he watched with amusement while Miles explored his junk through his pants. As much as a bad boy Miles thought he was, he was still awfully inexperienced. Miles' fumbling wasn't unpleasant; it was certainly amusing as he tried to feel up more and more of his cock before looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Pull it out," Drew told him, and Miles hastily undid the buckle on his pants, and Miles only hesitated for a moment before reaching in to retrieve his penis. "Play with it like that vid you were watching earlier. Tonight is your fun, next time I take complete control."

* * *

Miles breath hitched as Drew ordered him to pull it out. His hands shook slightly as he unbuckled Drew's belt and his wrist brushed against Drew's hard dick. It was big, but he was too far in to back out now. Not that he wanted to in the least. And with this spurt of confidence, he reached into Drew's pants. He grasped it and curiosity overtook him. This was the first time he had touched a penis other than his own. It was warmer than he expected. Hard and soft at the same time. It didn't surprise him too much as he was well versed with his own, but touching someone else's was an experience. It felt heavy and warm and fulfilling in his hands as pulled it out before pulling Drew's pants and underwear down some to give it space.

It plopped out and nearly hit him in the face. He had never been so turned on as he was right now.

"Play with it like that vid you were watching earlier," Miles heard Drew order. "Tonight is your fun. Next time I take full control."

That was all the encouragement he needed as he brought his lips down on the penis. He kissed the head a bit and was pleased to hear a moan from Drew. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing so he did what he was dying to do - he got the whole thing in his mouth. And promptly gagged and pulled his head up in shock.

He heard Drew laughing. "Hmm, eager are we? I was thinking of waiting to gag you until next time."

Miles trembled as Drew's hand brushed through his hair. His body was so excited right now that he was ready to blow up at the slightest of touches.

"Take it easy and explore," Drew suggested. "I can make that an order. This will be the only time you control the pace. Take advantage of it."

Miles nodded, mouth eagerly returning to the penis. He played with it like the video - tongue and mouth eagerly sucking on the tip as his hands played with the rest. His own cock twitched every time he heard Drew moan at his work. It was surprising how pleasant this was. Not until a few hours ago would he ever have thought he'd have another guy's penis in his mouth, much less that he would enjoy it. But he couldn't get enough of it as he slowly brought his lips further down the shaft in little pucker motions. He had about three-fourths of it in his mouth before he began to feel the first traces of struggle.

The throbbing in Miles own cock intensified as Drew murmured 'good boy' under his breath and the older boy's fingers intertwined in his hair. He knew the only reason Drew didn't shove his head all the way down was because it was his first time. The thought turned Miles on as he rubbed his crotch against the couch for stimulation. He yelped as Drew gave his ass a grab and he ground his crotch further into the couch; he heard Drew moan at the sensation of the yelp on his shaft.

"You like that?" he heard Drew ask him as Drew's hands squeezed at his ass. His only response was going all the way down on Drew's cock. He expected the gag reflex and fought it long enough to drive Drew crazy. Miles' body flushed with arousal as Drew cried out 'fuck' and 'yeah' above him and a final 'oh fuck' before his felt Drew's dick begin to spasm in his mouth. The penis was half-way out as he felt his mouth fill with warmth and the faint taste of salt. He coughed a bit as some hit the back of his throat, then he swallowed. Because he was Miles Hollingsworth and he did what he wanted without reserve. And sometimes he even surprised himself.

Drew was breathing heavily as Miles looked up. He took that as a sign that he did a good job while he wiped residual semen off his lips.

Miles moaned contently as Drew lifted him and adjusted their positions so they were lying next to each other on the couch. "That was good," Drew said. "You were good."

And Miles had never fell asleep so elated.

* * *

They slept for a few hours before Drew woke up. He wasn't too concerned, knowing that no one would be home tonight. Miles was in his arms, and he looked smaller than usual as he slept. Miles put on a big show of being the big, bad boy. But that was just a show, Drew now realized, to protect himself from his father.

He picked Miles up carefully and carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed. He was surprised that Miles didn't wake up in that time, though it made since as Miles was likely exhausted from the roller coaster of emotion that night.

Drew hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed the night too. He wanted to tell himself that it was all for Miles. But there was also a part of him who still needed to take control of things. To take control of his life and to defeat the nightmares. Both his and Miles'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading \o/
> 
> I hope it feels realistic enough (within a degree of disbelief). They are both young and amateurs in bdsm (can you see Drew doing more than reading bad internet advice?) so they are just messing around with it in a silly way rather than being immersed in the lifestyle. Plus, neither of them seem the type to be truly dominant or submissive.
> 
> This is just a fun fic from chat with friends and some tumblr posts.
> 
> This story has no set update pattern as I write it for fun when I have writer's block on other fics. Chapter 2 is already written though!
> 
> *wallows in the Driles trashcan of shame*


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin sinn sinnn.

  **Mending of Damaged Minds**

_Part 2_

Miles awoke the next morning in a daze and an unusual taste in his mouth. Memories of last night danced through his mind and he couldn't believe they weren't a dream. Twenty-four hours ago he was annoyed at the thought of Drew and wanting to have sex with Maya - now he was weak at the knees with thoughts of Drew and had sucked the cum out of him. He certainly wasn't telling Maya about this anytime soon.

He wondered how he got in his bed, not remembering returning after falling asleep on the couch. Drew most likely. Miles got up from bed, shrugged off grogginess, and went to look for him only to find him sleeping on the couch.

"Drew," he said, shaking him awake. Drew's eyes shot open. "You could have slept with me instead of the couch if you wanted," Miles continued once the older boy awoke.

Drew was groggy as he spoke, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe next time."

Miles threw a look over his shoulder to make sure no one was awake. The only person who would be home would be Hunter who would sleep in for a few more hours, as Frankie was supposed to be at a sleep over. Being in the clear, Miles climbed on top of Drew to plant a kiss. Drew hungrily pulled him down to the couch with him and they made out for some time, enjoying the simple pleasure.

Drew eventually broke the kiss to joke. "Your breath is awful."

"Can blame you for what you did in my mouth," Miles joked back.

Drew laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Was kind of fun," Miles said slyly as he went in for a kiss. "I can't believe we're actually doing this, whatever this is."

"Tell me about it, dude," Drew agreed.

Miles stood up and beckoned for Drew to follow. "Come shower with me?"

"Don't even have to ask."

* * *

 

Miles grabbed two towels from the closet and threw one at Drew, then indicated a bottle of mouthwash on the bathroom counter. "If you want to freshen up," he joked.

"You know how to party," the older teen replied as he took a swig of the alcoholic concoction, swirling it in his mouth and spitting it out as Miles heated the shower water. "Your turn for a shot," he said handing Miles the bottom. Miles followed suit. They both knew there would be kissing in this shower.

Drew undressed first and Miles enjoyed the sight of seeing Drew in full nude for the first time. There was something special about that, even if he had already had his cock in his mouth. His mouth nearly watered as Drew turned around to step into the shower and he got a view of his ass. Miles wasn't usually an ass-man, but he could go for this. Drew was a whole new world to him.

"You getting in?" Drew asked, warm water already matting his hair and making his skin glisten. Miles nodded and threw off his clothes.

The shower was going to turn sexual at some point, neither of them doubted that. It was Drew who initiated it as he came up behind Miles and started sucking kisses on his neck, taking the bar of soap from Miles' hand and beginning to rub Miles' body down for him. Miles shivered in his arms despite the warmth of the water as Drew ran his hands up and down his body - one with soap, the other just exploring.

Drew's free hand found Miles' half-erect penis and he whispered into Miles' ear, "You feel asleep before finishing last night. We're going to fix that." It took all of Miles strength not to collapse then and there as Drew coaxed his half hard penis into a full erection. He whimpered as Drew's fingers began to play with the head; the sensations from the warm shower and soft yet rough hands made him writhe in Drew's arms.

He felt Drew's mostly-hard cock rubbings against his ass. A part of him was afraid, but also a part of him wanted to feel Drew inside him. Miles reached his hand behinds himself to stroke Drew's cock into a full erection only to be mesmerized by Drew's voice as his lips left his neck to whisper in his ears. "You're not ready for that yet. We'll take this slow, remember?"

Then Miles hissed to express a feeling he couldn't place as he felt Drew rub a finger through his crack before resting on his anus and softly pressing on it. It was an experience; the tactile sensation was pleasurable, but he was nervous as he knew it would hurt if even only a little. It was a well-known fact that first contact in that area usually wasn't the most amazing experience, but the feelings after that would more than make up for it. Miles did a brief plea to whatever god he didn't believe in that the porn he watched wasn't just acting.

Miles did a long exhale as the finger pushed in with circular, massaging motions. "Just relax," he heard Drew whisper. "And be ready to tell me to stop if you need to."

Miles nodded, causing water to fall into his eyes. He shook his head to clear his vision and relaxed as Drew's finger slowly found itself deeper and deeper inside him as his other hand played with his penis.

His body jerked at the first instance of Drew's finger stroking his prostate - well, what he assumed what his prostate as he had no real experience. He pressed his lips against his teeth as Drew explored. It was slightly uncomfortable but not unbearably so and he knew that he would eventually find this fully enjoyable - as long as someone as captivating as Drew was doing it.

He couldn't stop a moan as Drew brushed his prostate; Drew undoubtedly noticed as he starting touching that spot more and more often. "Looks like I found what you like," Drew bragged as he started to apply attention to the spot repeatedly and his hand sped up on Miles' penis. Miles started whimpering and knew he wouldn't last long and didn't even try as he spewed into the shower and he was so in a daze that he didn't hear Drew joke about his cum in his hand as it got washed away by the hot stream of water.

Miles relaxed against the wall as Drew finished cleaning the both of them up from Miles' orgasm. Miles was in a daze until Drew passed him the shampoo for his turn. Miles was washing the conditioner out of his hair when he froze, hearing a yell from outside. "Hurry up Miles, you've been in there forever! Jack off some other time."

Fuck. Hunter was up earlier than he expected. He looked up to Drew who had a degree of concern in his eyes but wasn't overly worried.

"We need a plan," Miles stated as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, but leaving the water on to cover their voices.

"Don't worry that much Miles. It’s perfectly explainable that I spent the night here since I was 'baby-sitting' you. There's pillow and blanket on the couch to prove it. All we have to do is not leave the bathroom at the same time. Or at least not get caught," Drew said as he dried off. Then they quickly got dressed.

"Right," Miles affirmed, turning off the water. "I’ll peek out the door and we'll run to my room. If Hunter is out there, we'll find something to blackmail him with."

Miles stuck his head out the door - no Hunter! And then they rushed down the hall to his room.

* * *

 

They sat on the bed for a bit to collect their thoughts, now dressed in the clothes they had carried with them from the bathroom. Twenty-four hours ago they were staring each other down daring the other to try something to ruin each other’s night. Now here they were having had sex twice now with no end in sight.

"Sooo..." Drew began after relaxing.

"This is nice," Miles said slowly. "It'll have to be a secret though."

"Obviously. I would lose my job if anyone ever found out."

"Sounds like we have a deal then," Miles approved. "I am kind of nervous though. This is new to me."

"Likewise. But we can explore this together. Honestly, I'm kind of excited," Drew said looking Miles in the eyes. "I had resigned myself to being done with girls for a while after Zoe... and you're clearly no girl. I was going to miss the sex," he said with a laugh.

"Almost sounds like you're using me?" Miles said in a voice indicating he knew exactly what was going on. Mutual using was something he was used to.

"Is it really using if we're using each other?" Drew asked. "This is exactly what it seems, no surprises. It'll be nice to have this little secret, won't it?"

"It does sound like fun," Miles said with a grin. He was quiet for a moment before groaning. "What am I going to do about Maya?"

"Maya?" Drew asked. "Ohhh, your girlfriend. Katie's sister."

"Katie?" Miles asked.

"Maya's older sister, I used to date her."

"Ahhh, this just got awkward," Miles joked. "Guess we like the same things?"

"You could say that, though from what I know they're completely different," Drew replied.

"Yeah, Maya has mentioned that once or twice. She misses her."

"I understand missing a sibling all too well," Drew said with a sigh.

"You have a sibling at college too?" Miles asked.

Drew was quiet for a moment. "Not exactly."

Miles sensed the awkwardness and decided to turn the conversation back to Maya. "So... Maya. I kind of told her I loved her the other day."

"Oh... wow. Well, do you?" Drew asked inquisitively.

"I... maybe?" Miles said with confusion written across his face. "She makes me feel safe and happy... but so do you. And I don't love you," Miles said emphatically.

"I'm hurt," Drew mocked defensively, then turned serious. "We have to be really careful. You can't dump her right after you told her that. Her last boyfriend killed himself, this would destroy her after that."

Miles just stared it shock. "She never told me..."

"It was hard on her I hear. She doesn't like to talk about it. And telling your new boyfriend that your ex killed himself is probably not the best thing to do."

"Yeah... We'll have to handle this carefully. There's no need to tell her now." Miles thought for a moment, before speaking, "And it’s not really cheating. We're doing this as a therapy, technically? Right?"

"Uhhhh, I'm not really the best person to talk to when it comes to cheating," Drew stated with a grimace.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to tell me this story sometime."

"Try stories... I'm not a bad guy, promise!" Drew insisted. "Sometimes things just happen."

"Like this?" Miles queried, leaning closer.

"Yes, like this. But much less interesting."

"I'm flattered," Miles said with amusement.

Drew laughed, and then they were quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I should probably go. I have some school work today, unless there is anything you need?"

"Well, I do need to do that English paper you so rudely interrupted me from writing," Miles kidded.

"Ugh, fine," Drew acquiesced. "I'll help, but I'm not doing it for you."

Miles laughed. "As if I would trust you to write it for me."

The two of them worked on the paper for an hour or so with their undivided attention, before Miles broke the silence on issues not pertaining to school.

"So, are we gay?" Miles asked.

"Who can say?" Drew replied in a question of his own. "I don't usually like guys, so I'll say no. But I also like who and what I like. And I like this," he said, the fingers of his right hand intertwining with Miles'.

"I suppose I'm fine with that. I do what I want as well," Miles agreed, tightening his fingers in Drew's. They shared a grin. "We should be mostly done with this paper now. I'll give it a look over tomorrow to double check."

"You sure?"

"I am a better student than I seem," Miles said with mock exclamation. "I'm a pretty great writer."

Drew laughed. "Despite your bragging, I had noticed that. I sound like a fumbling idiot when I write papers."

"So you sound like yourself?" And then he put up his free hand to block Drew's playful blow at his shoulder.

They stared at each other for a bit, before going in for a kiss. It was a simple kiss. Not hungry, not desperate, not about control. It was the best kiss that they had had. It felt real. And every inch of Miles tingled. He felt that Drew felt the same as the short kiss left the both of the breathless. They shared a gaze for a long while before Drew broke it.

"Well, I really should get going. My mom is going to kill me for 'working' this long." 

Miles laughed. "Working. If only she knew." 

"If only. I think we both know why this is a secret for now." 

Miles nodded. "So, I'll see you Monday?" 

"Definitely," Drew stated as a fact, not bothering to hide his excitement. As Drew left the room to grab his things, Miles knew he wouldn't be returning to this paper for the rest of the day. 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes after Drew left, Miles went to get breakfast from the kitchen. It was a cereal kind of morning. He found Hunter in there, making his own bowl. Cereal was something they had in common, and sometimes it felt like it was only that. Their brown hair was likely the only other thing.

"You're up early," Miles greeted as he grabbed the milk jug that Hunter had just put down on the counter, and reached to the cabinet for a bowl. It was 11:30am, and that was early for Hunter on a Saturday.

"Shit happens," Hunter said gruffly, eyeing his older brother as Miles poured his own bowl.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Miles joked before shoving the Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Not anymore. You seemed to have washed it off."

Miles froze and took a moment to slowly chew his cereal. Hunter knew. Somehow he knew. His voice wasn't angry or mad. Or worse - judgey. But it did seem less than happy.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked slowly.

"I saw the two of you on the couch last night," Hunter stated, gaze digging into Miles.

"You watched!?" Miles exclaimed.

Hunter's face twisted in disgust. "No, sicko! I saw the two of you after you feel asleep. You had... stuff on your face."

"Ugggh," Miles moaned. "I thought I had gotten it all off. And you never leave your room after 10 o'clock!"

"I got hungry," Hunter stated as if it were obvious. They were quiet for a moment before Hunter spoke again. "So, are you gay now?"

Miles shrugged. "Who knows?" Miles asked himself more than anyone else.

Hunter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Miles asked. He didn't plead. He wouldn't give his brother that sort of control over the situation. He fully expected his brother to want something in return; in fact, he would be disappointed if he didn't. Siblings were supposed to blackmail each other after all.

"I have nothing to gain from telling anyone. Remember this the next time I need something."

"Deal," Miles agreed.

"Oh, and clean the shower," Hunter stated. "No one wants to use it after you had sex in there."

Miles could only shake his head in amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and sinning.

**Mending of Damaged Minds III**

Thoughts of Drew never left Miles' mind since the older boy left Saturday afternoon. Two days later, and Miles hadn't once shrugged off those imaginations. They caught each other's eye throughout the dreaded Monday of school, and from the grin Drew sent him, Miles knew that their Friday fun was neither regretted nor forgotten.

Miles grinned with a skip in his step as he approached the student council offices. Drew always stayed a bit late after all. The naysayers said it was because Drew was a bit slow, but Miles knew otherwise. It may not be obvious from Drew’s party boy exterior – and what an exterior it was – but Miles knew that Drew really cared. Friday night had proved that, and shined a new light on all of Drew’s action throughout the year. Even some of his more stupid decisions came from a good place – Zoë had made certain to brag to him about how wise her “boyfriend” had been, and how he proved to Clare that her know-it-all ideas weren’t what the student body wanted. Miles’ grin widened when he thought about all the things Drew could do to him with his wise hands…

These thoughts were replaced by a whole new variety as he rattled his knuckles on the door, and Drew looked up to him with a question in his chocolate-cinnamon eyes. Miles’ heart sputtered when he saw the realization spark in those brown orbs, and the smile spread on Drew’s lips made Miles want to devour them more than he ever had before.

“Miles,” Drew greeted, his questioning tone doing nothing to mask his joy.

Miles felt a smile slowly form on his lips until he was sure that his grin mirrored Drew’s. It wasn’t hard. Drew just made him happy in the weird way that he couldn’t explain. His cheeks flushed with heat as he realized just how infatuated he was. He never felt this way with girls – though his dick and the porn he watched after their fun informed him that he was still attracted to them.

Drew was nice to him and cared about him in a way that he couldn’t quite explain. But he knew that he could rely on Drew. Maya never made him feel that way… fuck, he still had to figure out what to do about Maya. She was a good girlfriend, but she never sparked like Drew did in their short time together.

Drew’s chuckle pulled him back to reality. “Is the self-proclaimed mysterious playboy nervous?”

Miles frowned. “No,” he said plainly. “Just thinking… though that chain of thought can wait until later.” Miles walked around Drew’s desk, trailing his fingers over scattered paper and faux-wood. “So, how is the presidential biz going?”

Drew licked his lips before speaking. “It is going okay. A bit behind after… some engagements,” he said with a wink. “And antics,” he added tauntingly as he jabbed his elbow at Miles’ stomach.

“I think that I more than made up for that poster,” Miles left no room for doubt as he walked behind Drew’s chair and put his hand on the older boy’s shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I’d bet. You look like you wanted to pounce me in the cafeteria earlier. Did your little friends not notice?”

“Like I care,” Miles scoffed. “And aren’t you the one doing the pouncing? With your age, you’re basically a cougar.”

Miles let out a deep sigh as Drew raised his hand to his shoulder, and placed it on top of Miles’ and rubbing circles on top of his hand with his thumb.

“Cougar, am I? Am I going to have to show you just how much of a man that I am?”

“Oh, I do believe that’s been done,” Miles said.  There was a pause, and Miles disengaged his hand from Drew’s. “So, can I help you with the paperwork? I kind of owe you, and it’s my fault that you’re behind.”

“Did you come all the way here just to help me with paperwork?” Drew inquired. “Or was there something else?”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Miles admitted, a quick flush returning to his cheeks.

“Too impatient to wait for me to come over to your dad’s function tonight?”

“Maybe I wanted something that we can’t do around my dad.”

Silence fell as Drew didn’t respond, and for a moment Miles feared that he had pushed Drew too far. To his relief, Drew spoke.

“Everyone else already went home for the day,” Drew allowed. “And custodial staff doesn’t come around until 5. Though I am not sure I feel good about having sex in my office.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Miles agreed. Though in a dream, he knew the both of them would want it more than anything.

“But-” he began with dramatics that would give Tristan a run for his money- “I have heard quite a bit about presidential kissing in these here sacred halls.”

“Kissing,” Drew pondered aloud as he turned his chair to face Miles and look up into his eyes. “Kissing is okay.”

Miles needed no more encouragement as he crawled into Drew’s lap, straddling him as their lips met in a pleasantly warm and perfectly wet kiss. Miles stroked his hands up Drew’s well-muscled arms as he brought them up to Drew’s face, and groaned as Drew lifted his legs to launch Miles forward and deeper into the kiss. The air was nearly knocked form his lungs as their chest met, but that in no way made Miles want to shorten their kiss.

It occurred to Miles how odd, yet so very pleasant it was compared to kissing a girl. Normally, the girl was on top of him fighting for his heart through his lips, and he gave more and more of his love the more she allowed his hands to explore. This was different. Drew didn’t want his false love, and they had no expectations for one another. It was sheer primal, wonderful lust as they explored: tongue over tongue, lips over lips, and hands over taunt muscles. Drew’s hands tightened on his rear, causing him to groan into Drew’s mouth.

Miles closed his eyes as he let himself melt into Drew’s body. Yeah, kissing like this was nice. It was no less lust driven than it had been with girls, but half of those times he had just gotten his dick hard and realized that he was bored. They were unlikely to really love him, nor were they likely to give him ‘it.’

It was different with Drew because he knew that Drew cared about him. He felt it the other night, and he felt it now with every gentle yet firm touch on his body. That was another thing that Miles liked about this. It was nice to have hands exploring his body. Physically, it felt nice, but it also made him feel good that someone _wanted_ to explore his body. It was satisfying. It was happy. It was something he had never felt before. He usually felt so unwanted, or at least not wanted for being Miles, whatever that was. His heart soared to know that Drew wanted him exactly for being who he was.

Miles pulled away from Drew, and looked him in the eyes. In them was enthusiasm, eagerness and care.  That was another thing that Miles liked so much about this. Drew was perfectly willing to give him ‘it’ of his own accord, without any sitcom driven antic to attain it. It was a totally different kind of ‘it,’ but Miles didn’t mind. It scared him and aroused him all at the same time, both the thought that he may like dick, but also the thought of having it inside of him. _Well, besides my_ _mouth_ , he thought with satisfaction as he brushed his tongue over his lips at the memory.

He reached his hand behind himself to give Drew’s cock a stroke through his pants. “Are you sure you don’t wanna?” Miles exhaled breathlessly.

Drew groaned and twisted under him at the contact. “All in due time, Miles,” he said as he brought his lips to Miles’ again.

Miles closed his eyes and returned to the state of bliss that was kissing. He enjoyed it as their noses brushed against each other, and the smell of Drew’s cologne and freshly washed hair whiffed into his nose along with the minty taste of Drew’s mouth.

Miles moaned as his dick brushed against Drew’s abs. Drew chuckled as Miles groaned something approaching “fuck” into his mouth, and Miles instantly knew yet another thing that he preferred about making out with Drew compared to girls – it was pretty fucking easy to rub his dick up against whatever he wanted. No more waiting until a school dance for the five minutes or so of grinding that ultimately left him unfulfilled.

_Just one more minute and I can probably blow_ , Miles thought to himself. That hope came crashing to a halt as Drew moved, forcing Miles to return to his feet. Miles whimpered as he was forced to step away.

“I was so close,” he sighed.

“I could tell… your whimperings were cute, but I did say no sex in my office,” Drew said. Drew got really close, and Miles could feel the warm heat in his breath as he whispered in his ear. “I kind of like the thought of making you wait too.”

Miles groaned. “You’re evil.”

“You love me,” Drew retorted playfully.

“Even I need a few more days for that,” Miles muttered.

Drew’s breath continued to lick his ear. “I do have some work to finish, and the sooner I do the sooner I can get to your place… you know, to help your dad,” Drew teased.

“I’m dying here,” Miles sighed, reaching down to his pants to adjust his dick to a slightly less straining position.

“Patience is a virtue… plus, I’ll have time to jackoff before heading over. I suggest you do the same,” Drew said with an air of mock wisdom dancing in his voice. It certainly didn’t escape Miles’ notice that Drew had to adjust his own penis as well.

Miles nodded blankly, already imaging his lips moving over Drew’s rod or Drew rubbing himself against his bare ass.

Drew chuckled as he noticed where Miles’ eyes were resting. “I’ll make sure to think of you when I do. I’ll pretend my spit is yours, and my fingers are your mouth. Would you like that?”

Miles shivered at the thought, and could only manage a nod.

“You’ll think of me too?”

“Fuck you,” Miles exclaimed, still trying to adjust his pants to something manageably comfortable.

“What will I be doing to you?” Drew asked, lust dripping from his voice.

“I don’t know,” Miles wondered. “I think I need to watch more gay porn.”

Drew chuckled. “I’ve never seen any, and I’m pretty sure I can rock your world.”

“Please,” Miles murmured as a smile spread across his lips.

“Now, get going,” Drew said. “Things to do, things to do.”

“Be quick then,” Miles said, then left the room, stopping at the door to turn back to Drew. They shared a smile, and Miles couldn’t be more turned on.

_First thing first_ , Miles thought. _Find the nearest bathroom, then jack one off. Then, find Tristan_. Tristan should be finishing up his science tutoring around now, and his mom could give him a ride home. 

Miles’ plan to go home with Drew had taken a different turn… and he was okay with that.


End file.
